Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to skirts adapted to be attached to the bottom periphery of mobile homes and span between the floor of the mobile home and the ground and more particularly to such skirts having a telescopic vertical adjustment capability so that variations in said floor-to-ground distance may be readily accommodated.